


Lights Down Low

by bugheadcones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: -Ish, AU, Angst, Betty and Jughead dont know each other, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, In the Beginning, Light Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, and he has abs, cute betty, cute fluff, cute jughead, hes only a foodie at pops, non foodie jughead, non serpent jughead, okay so maybe he’s a foodie a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadcones/pseuds/bugheadcones
Summary: Jughead Jones doesn’t know what to expect on his first day in Riverdale High but what he really didn’t expect was the most beautiful blonde girl with green eyes sat at his table





	Lights Down Low

He walked in those doors with nothing but anxiety inside him and his mind yes he was a bit excited to be at the same school with his best friend Archie Andrews who also snaked his way to be his tour guide but he wasn’t excited for all the teacher using his maiden name or the adrenaline filled jocks running through the halls probably bumping into him and making fun of him because of the way he dresses or the crown shaped beanie he wore with pride or the fact that his dad is the notorious leader of the Southside Serpents the gang in Riverdale who ran the southside but he pushed that all aside and found Archie who was waiting for him by what he guessed was the principle’s office 

“Hey man!” Archie said hitting him on the shoulder he’s done that a million times so he was used to it

“Hey Arch” Jughead said small grin on his face

“You excited bout your first day?”

“Excited? To be in a rage filled jail cell where we’re forced to learn things we’ll probably never use in life? No” 

“Damn why did you make it sound all depressing?”

“What can I say sardonic humor is my way of relating to the world” 

Archie laughed and they made their way to first period (Archie also snaked his way to make sure he and Jughead had almost the same classes) 

The classes were just classes it wasn’t until lunch rolled around where he snuck his way to the library to work on his novel and when he looked up he caught the eyes of a green eyed goddess who looked at him very stange he immediately looked down

“Hi do I know you?” The green eyed girl said to him

“No I don’t think so I’m new” Jughead said 

“Oh well hi i’m Betty Cooper” Betty said sitting down and holding out her hand for him to shake which he did

“I’m Jughead Jones and before you asked no that’s not my real name but the real thing is worse trust me”

“Will you tell me it sometime?” 

Sometime? This isn’t gonna be a one time thing? Jughead thought 

“Sure” He says 

“What you working on?” Betty says scooting her chair closer

“Its a novel i’m working on” Jughead said shrugging 

“Oh well when it’s finished I want the first copy and I want it signed” Betty said pointing her finger 

“Yes ma’am” Jughead said grinning 

After lunch he caught up with Archie 

“We’re you talking to Betty Cooper?” 

“Yeah so what?”

“So what? Jughead she’s a slut”

“No she’s not”

“Yes there’s rumors going around that she’s been with some football players and even a few of the cheerleaders” Archie said 

“Damn okay i’ll stay away” 

“Good”

The next day Jughead did the opposite of what he told Archie he would do the next day at lunch he went to the library and instantly found Betty in a corner...crying?

“Betty are you okay” Jughead said sitting next to her

She instantly wiped her tears away and slapped on a fake smile “Yes i’m fine”

“You don’t look fine” He see something crumpled next to Betty he picked it and uncrumpled it and read the awful words on it 

MAN EATING WHORE 

it read he threw it away in the nearest trash can and threw his arms around Betty 

“I don’t believe any of those rumors you know” He said 

“There not true I haven’t ever had sex before” Betty said curling into him 

“I know there not true” He said

They sit there in silence for a while until Betty breaks the silence

“Wow I’ve only known you for 1 day and here I am cuddled up into you”

“Its okay...its okay” 

“You’re very sweet Jughead Jones”

“Right back at you Cooper”  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed 
> 
> feedback always appreciated !!


End file.
